User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Mage the Awakening: Vincent Castell
' Name': Vincent Castell Shadow Name: Pale Horse Age: 38 Virtue: Fortitude Vice: Wrath Derangement(s): Schizophrenia Path: Mastigos Order: Banishers Legacy: Dreamers of the Black Sun Concept: Apolitical Mercenary Hit Man Arcana: Mind, Time, Death Motto: "Both this world and the Realms beyond do not deserve existence." Quotes: Character Data: Spells (2 Spells per dots in your Arcana): Mind: *Merge Mind (1) - Center your mind and silence "voices" (Wits+Exp). *Delayed Rest (2) - Go extended time without sleep (Res+Invest). *Euphoria (2) - Block pain, less wound penalties, stay conscious (Man+Pers). *Mental Shield (2) - Get Armor vs. psychic effects, pierce illusions with reflexive Gnosis + Mind (Res+Occ). *Know Thyself (3) - Detect if own memory has been altered (Wits+Emp). *Psychic Sword (4) - Inflict Lethal damage psionically (Pres+Intim–Res). *No Exit (5) - Force target's brain into a continuous loop (Int+Exp). *Possession (5) - Project into target's body (Man+Pers vsR+G). *Psychic Dominion (5) - Dominate target's mind (Pre+Intim vs R+G). *Nightmare Journey (5) - Project target's mind into the Abyss (Res+Occult). Time: *Temporal Eddies (1) - Mage Sight & can keep perfect track of time (Wits+Investigation) *Glimpsing the Future (2) - Roll one instant action twice & use best result (Wits/Res+Invest). *Fake Temporal Content (3) - Rewrite what own history & future seems to be (Wits+Invest). *Erase History (4) - Remove piece of time from ever being viewed (Int+Subt). *Chronos' Curse (4) - Slow target & reduce Defense (Man+Occ). *Temporal Pocket (4) - Enter flow of altered time (faster or slower) (Wits+Occ). *Stop Time (5) - Freeze time around a target (Int+Occ vs Com+G). *Duplicate (5) - Loop time so the same action happens twice (Res+Occ). *Rewrite History (5) - Alter your Skills and Attributes (Man+Invest). *Temporal Lifeline (5) - Make save point you can rewind to later (Wits+Sci). Death: *Soul Gaze (1) - Examine souls for deformiy (as extended Int+Empthy) (Int+Medicine). *Perceive Ghost (1) - See, hear, and speak with ghosts in Twilight (Wits+Occult). *Corpse Mask (2) - Reshape corpse to different cause of death (Int/Wits+Subt). *Commit Suicide (3) - Kill yourself instantly (Res+Medicine). *Destroy Aura (4) - Delete own resonance & aura. Slowly get new (Int+Subterfuge). *Torture Ghost (4) - Ghost in pain can't do actions;defy caster after:P+R (Pres+Occult vs R). *Revenant Return (4) - Come back as Revenant after willing death (Com+Medicine). *Destroy Mana (5) - Delete Mana, whether it is Tass or in a person (Str+Intimidat–Res). *Destroy Spell (5) - Dispel/cancel existing spell, of any Arcanum (Res/Man+Occult). *Recreate Ghost (5) - Get ghost of past person as if recent (Pres+Academics). '''Attainments: *First Attainment: Harbinger of Fear **Prerequisites: Gnosis 3, Mind 2, Death 1, Intimidation 2 **Skill/Arcana Pool: None **Description: The mage opens a small conduit to the nightmarish alien realm of Tomoanchan, shocking himself into an adrenalin-soaked state. His body reacts immediately to the self-imposed distress: he shakes and sweats, and blood drains from his face. Those who observe him become disquieted by his proximity, finding their own mood colored by doubts and fears. Most will instinctively seek to put some distance between themselves and the mage, thus dimming the effect — but those who cannot or will not leave the area are inspired to a heightened state of aggression. To activate this Attainment, the Dreamer performs an instant action; no roll is required. Those who wish to remain in close proximity to the mage must succeed on a Resolve + Composure roll, and even the ones who succeed will feel agitated or uneasy. The effects last for up to one hour. *Second Attainment: Horrifying Spasm **Prerequisites: Gnosis 5, Mind 3, Optional Death 3 **Skill/Arcana Pool: **Description: The Dreamer inspires a moment of terror in an observer by twitching and jerking his body in an unexpected and disturbing manner. Any target who is in the midst of an action that requires concentration or coordination will find his efforts disrupted by the effect, and may be in danger of causing a catastrophic failure. This attack is instant, and requires a Resolve + Intimidation + Mind roll opposed by the subject’s Resolve + appropriate Ability. If successful, the victim’s action fails. (Example: Pedro is driving his truck, a normal action that requires no roll. As he rounds a corner, he is confronted by the sight of a Dreamer of the Black Sun who uses Horrifying Spasm on him. The Storyteller makes a Resolve + Intimidation + Mind roll for the Dreamer, and Pedro’s player makes a Resolve + Drive roll. The Dreamer gains more successes than Pedro, so Pedro momentarily takes his hands off the wheel, causing the truck to careen off the road.) ***If the mage also has Death 3, he can cause the victim of this Attainment to make a mistake that actually does damage to any inanimate object she is currently using. The added effect is similar to the Death 3 “Destroy Object” spell. If the Attainment roll is a success, apply damage to the object as described in the spell. *Third Attainment: The Scream of the Dying Sun **Prerequisites: Gnosis 7, Mind 4, Optional Death 4 **Skill/Arcana Pool: **Description: When this Attainment is activated, the energies of Tomoanchan momentarily flood the mage’s body with terrifying force. He responds immediately with an involuntary, uncontrollable scream of pain and fear, letting the chaotic power issue forth. While the scream itself puts great stress on the mage’s body and mind, the scream is devastating to anyone who witnesses it. While all in the immediate area are shaken by the release, suffering a temporary penalty on their actions, one target (as chosen by the mage) is struck blind and overcome with terror for the remainder of the scene. This Attainment is an instant effect, requiring a Resolve + Intimidation + Mind roll and opposing the chosen target’s Resolve + Composure. The Dreamer must be in physical contact with the chosen target — either by successfully grappling her, or by otherwise initiating touch. ***Dramatic Failure: The Dreamer fails to release the scream properly, and it damages him on the way out. While all observers (including the target) still suffer the –2 effect on actions that round and the next, the Dreamer himself is struck blind for the remainder of the scene and cannot invoke any more Attainments until his vision returns. ***Failure: The Attainment’s energies do not accumulate properly, and the mage cannot release them. She will not scream unless she chooses to, and the sound will have no unusual effect. ***Success: The scream builds within the mage and escapes him. All witnesses within 10 yards suffer the –2 penalty on their actions in that round and the one that follows it. The chosen target is immediately blinded, and will remain so for the rest of the scene. She suffers a penalty (see “Fighting Blind”) on all actions until her sight is restored, and will almost certainly fail any tasks that rely on sight alone. ***Exceptional Success: The Scream of the Dying Sun issues forth with such overwhelming force that all witnesses in the immediate area suffer a dimming of their sight, suffering the –2 penalty on all actions for the remainder of the scene. The chosen target is blinded for a day, suffering the penalties listed above for the duration. **If the Dreamer also has Death 4, the energies she releases can actually scorch the victim’s eyes, dealing actual physical damage to them and rendering him blind until the wounds can be healed (by normal means or otherwise). The added effect is similar to the Death 4 “Rotting Flesh” spell, but it relies on the Attainment roll described here instead of that of the spell. If the Attainment roll is a success, apply the damage to the target as described in the spell. Category:Blog posts